MY HAT
by truth filled lies
Summary: my hat..." "my hat..." " I WANT THE HAT." -grabs and runs- this story is a product of two much sugar. More chapters are a mabye...have fun and beware of spaz. This is also the most poorly edited Gramaticaly wrong Fic. we were to lazy


MY HAT

MY HAT

BY: Truth filled lies

animecheetah01

The elven archer

A/N:

**Truth filled lies**: This story came to mind when we were watching the black blood brothers and I remarked how bad the Hat ruined his Ensemble.

**AnimeCheetah01:** so I decided I wanted to steal it.

**Elven archer: **why do you want to steal his hat? The hat is good no stealing the hat.

**Animecheetah01:** But I want to!!

**Truth filled lies**: Ok #1 the Hat annoys me #2 Don't even Bother archer you cant stop cheetah when she has her mind set on something especially with sugar on hand.

**Elven Archer**:-looks at half empty brownie tin- looks over to cheetah's profile and see's the crumbs.—forget I said anything.

**Truth filled lies**: I thought so

**Animecheetah01**: THE HAT!! –Runs off-

**Elven Archer**: I blame you -points to truth filled lies-

**Truth filled lies**: Hey I'm innocent Anyway Black blood brothers does not belong to-

**Elven archer**: The cops the u.s.a or the president

**Truth filled lies**: or us for that matter… so please don't sue us.

**Animecheetah01**: -see's Jiro- THE HAT –glomps-

**Truth filled lies**: this work of fiction does however belong to us SO NO STEALING. Or I'll sick elven archer on you

**Elven archer** –Insert evil laugh here-

* * *

Four friends were walking down the street of the special zone; they hadn't lived there long so they took the opportunity to Check out what the city had to offer. Hiro the oldest, was looking for a bite to eat, Nyx the quiet one was making sure that the rest of groups problem of zoning out would not get them killed. Zeke the only the guy of the group was keeping an eye on cheetah who was nose deep in a bag of sugar candies.

Coming down the street in the opposite direction Was Jiro the Infamous silver blade and his little brother Kotaro, they did not know That Hunted by a sugar high Bio engineered young girl…until was too late.

"The hat…." Jiro looked up at those words to see a rather strange group in front of them two members of the group were leaning up against a near by wall.

"The Hat..." Jiro now knew that the girl with Bright blond hair with spots on the end had mentioned his hat.

"I WANT THE HAT!!" Jiro had no time to make assumptions of this until it was too late. The blond girl tackled him Immediately Grabbing his hat and making a mad dash in the opposite direction before turning the corner.

"What was that…?" Kotaro said helping his older brother to his feet.

"I have no idea….BUT SHE TOOK MY HAT."

"yah sorry about that Jiro Cheetah had sugar" Jiro turned to see a fairly new friend Standing near him Holding his gut with an expression that told him he was very close to hysterical laughter.

"Zeke… what the hell why did she take my hat." he questioned as he picked his umbrella of the ground.

"like I said she had sugar" Zeke said his face starting to turn red." let me introduce you to my other friends…This is Hiro" Zeke said mostioning to the blue haired girl whom was leaning against the wall her palm continuesly smacking her for head. "And this is Nyx" motioning to the black Haired girl whose arms were crossed her Gaze looking down the street in the path were cheetah had vanished...

Jiro stood there his expression a little shocked "cheetah can run that fast" Jiro questioned he had heard about the engineered girl from Zeke Before. His expression only got more shocked as something collided in his back sending him face first into the ground once again.

"MY HAT" cheetah said quickly before taking off down the street again. As she ran past Zeke, he was able to lightly take it off her head unknown to her as she continued to run the street once again turning the corner.

"here you go Jiro" Zeke said Handing the hat back to his new friend " she wont notice she doesn't have it for another ten minutes so I suggest you get going, it was nice seeing you again and we should meet another place sometime soon…just don't wear the hat."

Jiro took hat from his new friend and nodded before giving a quick bow to the two women against the wall Jiro and his little brother crossed the street and headed back to Mimikos' house.

"Well he's a nice bite to eat." Hiro said looking out at his retreating form.

"I am so going to pretend I never heard you say that." Nyx said now looking at the ground pinching the Bridge of her nose.

* * *

A/n:

Truth filled lies: Okay so this is where we're going to end this.

Anime Cheetah01: For now… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Elven: Oh no, no letting cheetah into the brownies again!! I will have to put up wards to make sure that you don't' even think it!

Truth filled lies: Oh come on, she's not that bad.

Elven: YOU DON"T HAVE TO LIVE WITH HER!!

To be continued… at a latter date…. hopefully……..

Cheetah: I STILL WANT THE HAT!!


End file.
